Ribbon Tie
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Ren Kurenai has always had feelings for Kite Unabara & vows to make him see her in a new light. Unfortunately, Ren is identified as the 'Red Flower Priestess' by non other than DNA's All-Star Blader, Kira Hayama. This event results in a tragedy teen pregnancy between Ren & Kira. Result is that this is a Ren x Takanosuke story.
1. Ren & Kite plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Shogun Steel or Beyblade Zero G.

Ribbon Tie

Ren and Eight are busy having a bey-battle, while Kite is busy typing some data onto his computers. He can hear the shouts and commands from his kid brother and the fiery bey-bladeress. Kite lightly shakes his head from a silent thought to resume his force on his data collecting. There is an up-coming tournament that is sponsored by the WBBA.

"Big Brother, are you almost finished?" Eight calls from the finished bey-battle with his best friend, Ren. "I want to battle with you?"

"Not quite done yet, Eight." Kite said without looking away from his computers. "I'm in the middle of some preparation for the up-coming tournament."

Eight releases a deep sigh.

Ren looks at him with sad eyes. "Eight, let's battle again. I won't go easy on you this time." She said with reassurance in her eyes and comfort in her softhearted smile.

"All right." Eight said reluctantly as the two start another bey-battle.

Later on that evening, Ren is wearing a nice sleeveless lilac gown. She is inside the comfort of her own room. Ren is looking in a long mirror as she is combing her blond hair.

"Eight…" Ren frowns thinking of her best friend's depressed expression. "I have to help Eight. I want…" Ren trails off with a silent thought in her mind. She closes her eyes with a faint rosiness to her cheeks. "Kite is too obsessed with his data collecting to take any notice to me." She said releasing a deep sigh.

Ren opens her eyes to walk over towards her window. She rests her elbow on the windowsill and looks upwards at the sparkling stars - above the city - in silence. "Just like my bey-blade, Phoenix. I can overcome obstacles." She said in confidence. "I will make him acknowledge me. I will make him understand that not all things can be solved by collecting data."

Later on after midnight, Kite finally finishes his typing on his computers. He looks over his right shoulder to see that his kid brother is fast asleep on the sofa.

Kite stands up to take off his white doctor-like coat to cover Eight. He lightly brushes his fingertips to move the bangs from Eight's youthful face. Kite smiles warmly at his sleeping kid brother.

He walks over to his sofa chair to lean his head down on the armrest intending to fall asleep. "Ren… She is such a complex girl with a fiery personality. It is hard to figure her out with her scowl expression that she often gives me when Eight is frowning. If only I could collect some data on her. I can only collect data on her bey-blade, Phoenix." He whispers underneath his warm breath. There is a heartfelt smile on his handsome face.

"I will figure her out as soon as I can collect some data on her." Kite said with a light chuckle as he runs his fingers through his brunette hair. "I am a genius after all. I will figure her out. All I have to do is research to collect data."

AN: What do you think of my Kite x Ren pairing? I think I kept them in character. I like this pairing as much as I like Dynamis x Hikaru Hasama. I will get writing for D/HH soon though.


	2. Enter Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Shogun Steel or Zero G.

Ribbon Tie 2

"Kite, I challenge you." Ren said bravely holding up her Phoenix. "If I win, you will have to listen to me."

Kite turns around to face her as he rests his right hand on his right hip. He smiles at her confidently. "I memorized your Phoenix's movements, Ren."

"Only the basic movements. I have plenty that you are not aware of." Ren said eagerly. "I might just surprise you, Kite." She said with a light-hearted wink.

Kite's smile widens with amusement. He holds up his Guardian Revizer in his left hand. "Then, I, Kite Unabara, accept your challenge, Ren Kurenai."

"3…2…1… Let it rip!" The two Zero-G bladers shout as they rip their cords from their launchers to launch their beyblades into the Zero-G stadium inside the Bey-park. The two bey-blades clash.

"Phoenix." Ren shouts as her beyblade spins around the bey-stadium causing the stadium to move in a circle. Her beyblade left a trail of flames. "I got you now, Kite."

Kite smiles calmly. "I thought you said you have new moves that I have never seen before, Ren?" Kite said looking up at her with his cyan eyes. He personally adored those honey-brown eyes of hers. 'She is so predictable.' He thought lowering his eyes to his beyblade. "Guardian Reviser." He shouts as his beyblade goes down to the center of the stadium to stay put. "What do you plan to do, Ren?"

"Tsk." Ren lightly hisses underneath her breath. "Phoenix. Attack."

"Not strong enough." Kite said easily blocking her attempted assault.

An unknown third beyblade smashes against Kite's beyblade knocking it away from Ren's beyblade. There is a pair of footsteps heard in the near distance. Both Kite and Ren raise their heads up to see Kira Hayama and his several followers from DNA.

"Kira Hayama." Kite growls underneath his breath.

"There you are, Red-Flower Priestess." Kira said looking down at a prefixed Ren with eagerness in his right eye as a black patch covers his left eye. He smiles deviously at his prime target Ren. "I've come for you."

"Red-Flower Priestess?" Ren asks looking at the circle of intruders. "What does that even mean?"

The circle of guys from DNA lightly chuckle deviously without answering Ren's question.

"I won't let you interfere, Kira. I was in the middle of a bey-battle with Ren." Kite said walking in front of Ren. "I, Kite Unabara, will win this time around." He vows holding up his launcher with his beyblade in tacked.

Ren looks at Kite's towering figure in front of her. She stares in a daze, as her cheeks become a little rosier. "Kite," She whispers underneath her breath as she raises her hand over her left chest. She could feel the strong pulse of her heartbeat against her ribcage. 'My knight in shinning armor.'

AN: I couldn't resist not including Kira in this mixture. Since Ren has Phoenix, why not make her a priestess? What does Kira want with Ren? I have no idea but that's the fun part. Mwa wa wa. I have at least three guys in mind for Ren. Please continue to read, review and enjoy. Thank you.


	3. Kite vs Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Zero-G or Shogun Steel.

Ribbon Tie

"I see." Kira snickers at an anguish Kite after deliberately ignoring Kite's presence. His gaze targets to look over Kite's right shoulder to a glaring Ren. His snickers widens in sheer amusement. He lightly chuckles underneath his breath for Ren's resentment towards him. Personally to him, Ren's icy-glare is a mere challenge to him that he knows he will end up winning in the end result. "I'll finish you in an instant." Kira said returning his gaze to look at Kite. He snaps his sliding forefinger against his thumb; making the snapping sound. This gesture is to indicate the meaning of his words.

"Why you?!" Kite growls angrily. "I already have all the data of Berserker Behemoth's movements memorized. Up in here." He said with an all-too-well-knowledgeable small smile on his lips. He lightly taps his forefinger on his temple to indicate his meaning. "I'll win this battle perfectly."

"Oh?" Kira said slightly amused by his opponent. His right eye widens in anticipation.

"Hurry up and aim already." Kite demands pointing to the bey-stadium.

"Okay, I'll do what you say." Kira shrugs his shoulders as he prepares his bey-launcher with his beyblade in tacked.

The two guys casually walk towards their respected stands to ascend to start their bey-battle in the Zero-G stadium. "3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Kite lightly growls in annoyance that Kira is smiling deviously as their two beys clash. "I won't lose. Go Guardian Revizer." He said as his bey manages to reach the centre of the stadium to create a whirlpool rotation attack.

"I see. Your target was the centre of the stadium." Kira said watching his bey being sucked in towards the vortex-like vacuum.

"It is over, Kira Hayama. I, Kite Unabara, win." Kite said confidently with a confident laugh.

Kira closes his right eye slightly amused. "You think so, eh?" He said, opening his right eye. "If I speed up, my attack power will double. Can you survive against this attack? Gaia Hammer!" He shouts as his bey starts leaking out some purplish liquid aura.

"What?" Kite said covering his face with his arms just as the two beys clash. A single bey goes flying - past Kite – from the arena. Kite turns his head to see that his bey is stuck in the wall. "I don't believe this." He said collapsing to his hands and knees.

"See? You were finished in a second after all." Kira said catching his bey in the palm of his right hand. His right eye looks straight at a frightened Ren. "You are mine, Red-Flower Priestess."

Kite heard what Kira had just said to Ren. His own heart sinks down towards his stomach in a fearful anticipation and a feeling of an unease dread. He forces his vocal cords to work on the count of his shocked defeat. "Ren. Run!" Kite shouts at her from the top of his lungs as he is still on the still ascended stand.

Ren blinks her soft honey-brown eyes to look up at an exhausted Kite. 'Kite.' She silently thought sorrowfully with a forming frown on her pretty face. After hearing some approaching footsteps, her gaze returns to the DNA guys. She motions her body towards the exit and starts at a fast run to escape her pursuers.

"Yes. Yes. Run, Red-Flower Priestess. I WILL catch you soon enough. After all, I always win my challenges effortlessly." Kira said motioning his left hand with a raised forefinger and middle finger to pursue their target. The chase is on.

AN: Will they capture Ren? *winks* another cute moment between Ren x Kite. I like the idea of Ren x Kira too though. I hope everyone is just as excited with this story as me.


	4. Tame

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Zero G or Shogun Steel.

Ren moans. She slowly opens her eyelids. Blurriness. She starts blinking her eyelids a few more times. Surrounded by endless darkness in a lonely corridor room with a single mattress. She lightly combs her blond hair with her fingers. Ren is wearing her army green spaghetti-like tank top underneath her jet-black jacket that is lined with some pink rims. She is also wearing her brown mini-shorts.

"Looks like you finally woke up."

Ren gasps turning her head to look at the doorway at the shadowy figure. She notices that his purplish-gray hair has pink, aqua & green highlights. She nervously swallows in an attempt to calm her beating heart. "K-Kira,"

Kira is still leaning against the doorway of the corridor. He repositions himself towards Ren to allow the dim light to shine on him. His purplish-gray hair barely covers his right eye and covers most of his left black eye patch. His glossy lip balm has painted his lips a shade of dark purple.

Kira is wearing his sleeveless black jump suit, which is greatly cut upwards straight in the middle. His barely exposed abdomen reveals his six-pack abs. Kira is wearing his long red gloves with decorated golden orbs. From his waist down, Kira is wearing his black pants, which slightly reveal his body figure. As for his black boots that are now on the side of the doorway, he slipped them off when Ren was still asleep.

Ren feels a little rosiness heat come to fill her cheeks. "What do you want with me?" Ren demands from the leader of the DNA. She becomes prefixed after hearing a light-hearted chuckle escape Kira's lips. Her eyebrows arch in suspension.

"I finally have you, Red-Flower Priestess." Kira said in triumph. He lightly resumes his chuckling to himself at his sheer victory and accomplishment. Silently, Kira admires the bashful Ren who is now giving him the icy-glare. It is this same icy-glare of hers that moved his mere interest in her; it was when Ren warned Zero about the unfairness of Zero vs. Kira first scheduled synrome bey-battle.

She is…

Gracefulness. Purity. Helplessness.

These three terms above define Kira Hayama's little captive, Ren Kurenai; his little valuable prized target the 'Red Flower Priestess'.

She is now…

Submissive to his will. Just the way he likes his victims to feel. However, Kira could see the still burning fiery spirit within Ren. He smirks in silence.

Ren grabs for her phoenix bey and launcher. Just before she is able to defend herself. Her launcher and bey are knocked - from her hands - to the side of her mattress on the cemented floor from a swift hand slap. Ren's honey brown eyes look at her fallen bey and launcher on the cement floor.

"Red-Flower Priestess, you ARE all mine, now." Kira said as he swiftly grabs a hold of her wrists in his hands. Kira pulls Ren off the mattress to stand in front of him.

"Release me." Ren demands fighting with him to get herself free from his grasp.

Kira begins to squeeze Ren's wrists with his hands. His smile widens after seeing Ren's face grimace, painfully.

"If you try to escape from me, Red-Flower Priestess. I WILL do a lot worse to you than what I have just done a moment ago to your fragile wrists." He spat his first part of his threat. "Just remember, that light squeeze to your fragile wrists was only a tickle of what I AM truly capable of doing to you."Kira coldly threatens Ren as he leans his face down.

"Do you understand what your punishment will lead to if you displease me?" Kira violently hisses in between his teeth into Ren's left ear. Just then, Kira lightly bites down onto Ren's left shoulder blade; just enough to make her wince in agony. Kira could see that he successfully intimated Ren into submission to his will. "Be a good girl and I won't have to punish you."

Ren painfully swallows her silent grief as hot tears threaten to leave her honey-brown eyes. She could hear him lightly chuckle at her suffering. She closes her eyes trying to block him out.

"Come tomorrow, you will understand why you are the 'Red-Flower Priestess'." Kira said to Ren as he releases his hands from her sore wrists. His fingertips trace from her neck to her right shoulder blade to her right elbow. "I'm so going to enjoy your company, Red-Flower Priestess."

Kira slips on his black boots and sidelong glances at her. He notices that she no longer has the fiery spirit willingness to continue to be resistant against him. He broke her spirit into submission. He opens the door.

Ren hears the door close behind Kira as he left. Alone again. Ren swallows the bitter taste substance from inside her mouth down back to her upset stomach. Her stomach is twisting into knots and making her nauseous on the verge of wanting to vomit. Again, Ren manages to swallow the bitter substance that threatened to exit from her mouth.

There is a single tear that begins to slide down her right cheek. It leaves a stain trail in its wake on her pretty face. "Kite… MY Unabara, Kite…" Ren whispers in soft sobs as she closes her honey-brown eyes to cry to herself to sleep.

AN: this is actually the 'nice' rated T version. I had to redo this chapter 4 because it was getting a little too much steamy with Ren x Kira moment. Even I was like OMG. Ren is cute when she says it is cowardly to take unfair advantages. Kira just brushes it off like nothing & says he doesn't have to battle. Ren even ice glares at him. Honestly, Kira is a lot more ruthless in the anime, namely when he is against Eight & Shinobu. He is a sadist and enjoys seeing others in pain. I don't know but I like this Ren x Kira pairing just as much as I like Kite x Ren and Sakyo x Ren.


	5. Rescued

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Zero G or shogun steel.

Ribbon Tie chapter 5

Ren is lying down on the mattress; her whole body ached from her shoulder blades to her ankles. There are a few bruises on her arms, thighs and legs. Her wrists are non-stop throbbing and sore. Ren never thought she could endure so much pain but she did survive her ordeal of being held captive inside of DNA's new HQ.

Ren's honey-brown eyes start to water as she closes her eyelids tightly. Some tears escape through her eyelids and slide down the side of her pretty face; they left a trail in their wake.

"Kite… Oh, Kite… I'm so sorry, Kite." Ren softly whispers underneath her breath in between sobs to herself as a memory resurfaces of these twelve weeks held in captivity.

**Flashback:**

_"The Red-Flower Priestess has a Phoenix-type bey and is said to be as strong-willed as an empress demanding great respect among people. She also has a flower birthmark on the right side of her right hip. Something I'm quite aware of that you have."_

_Ren's face reddens in embarrassment. "If you didn't have your goons helping you. You would have not been able to see my birthmark."_

_Kira narrows his ice-glare at the sheer boldness of Ren. "My. My. You have managed to displease me yet again. You know what happens when you displease me."_

_"I… I don't care." Ren spat as she allows her Phoenix bey to steal a hit and run attack against Behemoth. "There. How do you like that, Kira?" Ren said rising her firm gaze to narrowly ice glare at him._

_Kira's eye patch starts glowing a pinkish glow. He lightly snorts in mere amusement as he shrugs his shoulders with his right hand on his hip. "Show me your full power, Red-Flower Priestess. I want to witness just how strong you truly are."_

_"All right then." Ren said allowing her Phoenix bey to circle around the bey stadium leaving a trail of flames in its wake. "Go now, Phoenix." She calls out as a Phoenix-like creature emerges from her yellow bey. The two beys clash to cause small sparks of flames to fly in the air. Ren covers her face with her arms barely keeping her eyes open to witness the battle. Her left eye is closed while her right eye is barely open. __Ren couldn't believe that her yellow bey is slowly pushing Kira's bey from the centre of the stadium. Ren begins to smile in pride that she will finally win in this match against Kira._

_"Gaia Hammer."_

_"What?" Ren said as she is blown back alongside with her yellow bey to the hard floor. "Oww…" Ren winces in pain as she has landed on her bosom on the floor. Her yellow bey drops beside her feet. "I almost won."_

_"I only let you push Behemoth to witness your strength, Red-Flower Priestess." Kira told Ren as he raises his hand up to receive his bey in the palm of his hand. "I would have expected no less from the Red-Flower Priestess. You are almost as strong as your counter-part, Zero Kuragane." Kira said with a devilish grin on his face._

**Flashback Ends:**

"My name is Ren Kurenai." She rhetorically said as she bit down on her bottom lip. Not too far away from her mattress, a wall collapses. Ren swiftly sits up on the mattress as she slightly winces in pain. She looks to her right to see two shadowy figures. Her honey-brown eyes widen. "Takanosuke. And Sakyo."

"Hey, Ren." The cheerful Takanosuke greets with a warm smile and a heartfelt wave of his hand.

"Let's go." Sakyo said coolly as he turns towards the tunnel and reenters inside the tunnel to walk away.

"Right, Sakyo." Takanosuke agrees briefly looking over his shoulder. He turns his head to look at Ren. He warmly smiles at her and holds out his hand to her. "Let's go, Ren."

Ren felt prefixed as she automatically takes hold of Takanosuke's hand in hers. She allows him to help her up to her feet. He rests his hand on her left hip and swings her right arm over his neck and across his shoulder blades.

"Ready?" Takanosuke asks looking at Ren from the corner of his sky blue eyes. He sees her nod her head. "All right here we go." He said guiding her towards the limelight dark tunnel.

As they walk through the tunnel, Ren felt great relief flow throughout her weary, sore body as she is being rescued. "Takanosuke,"

"Hmmm…"

"Thank you. Thank you, Takanosuke."

**Three hours later:**

Kira and Yoshio are standing in silence looking around the empty room with a tunnel in the wall.

"She managed to escape, Master Kira." Yoshio said turning to look at his superior. "Should we set out to bring her back?"

Kira sneers an evil grin and closes his eye. "No need, Yoshio."

"Huh?"

Kira reopens his eye. "She is carrying my unborn child, after all."

"I see, Master Kira." Yoshio said with a confident knowing grin of his own.

**Outside the tunnel:**

Ren inhales deeply of the fresh air into her lungs. "It feels so nice to finally be free from that stuffy room."

Sakyo shakes his head as he continues on his way downhill.

"Takanosuke, I think I can walk now."

"Are you sure, Ren?"

"Yes." Ren said with a warm smile on her pretty face.

Takanosuke removes himself from supporting Ren. He still holds onto her hand in his. Takanosuke raises her hand to his lips and softly kisses the back of her hand. He could hear Ren's gasp. "I will always come to your rescue, Ren." He vows raising his head up to look at her. Their eyes meet for the first time in silence.

"Takanosuke," Ren whispers feeling the rosiness to her cheeks heat up her pretty face. She is totally unaware of the fetus growing inside of her; of a future unborn child. Kira's unborn child that will carry on his legacy.

**AN: This is a very nice twist to the plot. I might continue with a chapter or two to build the Takanosuke x Ren relationship as it did win in the poll. Thank you to those that have voted.**


	6. Bonded By Ribbon Tie

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Zero G or Shogun Steel.

AN: Very Fluffy Ren x Takanosuke.

Ribbon Tie

Chapter 6

It has all ready past four months since her escape; Ren releases a deep sigh in great defeat as she leans her forehead against her bedroom window.

The symptoms were correct, she is four months pregnant; no doubt the unborn child is Kira's. Just this morning, the doctor confirmed that she is indeed pregnant.

Ren rests her left hand on her small developing pregnant tummy. "I am going to be a mother…" Ren said closing her eyes in order to fight back her tears.

There is a knock on the door. "Ren, are you in there? If you are, can I please come in and talk with you?"

"Takanosuke," Ren whispers underneath her breath looking at her closed bedroom door. She begins to dry her tears from her teary honey-brown eyes with a Kleenex tissue paper. "Come in."

The knob turns as the door slides open; Takanosuke casually enters into the room with a warm smile on his face. "Ren, what's wrong?" He asks out of concern for her.

"I'm fine. Really, I am, Takanosuke." Ren said with a forced smile on her pretty face.

Takanosuke frowns at Ren for lying to him. His baby blue eyes notice that her left hand is resting on her tummy. "Do any of the others know about this, Ren?"

Ren lowers her head down as she feels a painful sting in her chest. "Everyone is shocked. Even Kite…" She inhales deeply as she licks her lips. "Kite has not spoken to me for seven weeks since he found out that I'm carrying…" She trails off with some tears now sliding down her cheeks. Swiftly, she anxiously wipes them away.

"Kira Hayama's unborn child." Takanosuke said finishing her sentence for her.

Ren nods her head. She could hear Takanosuke's light footsteps as he is approaching her.

Takanosuke swiftly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closely against the warmth of his chest. He heard Ren release a gasp as she is in his firm embrace.

Ren's chin is resting on Takanosuke's left shoulder. She could smell a hint of peppermint scented-cologne somewhere on his body. "Ta…Takanosuke,"

"Ren, you should know that I would never abandon you. Even if you are having that guy's child." Takanosuke vows as he lightly squeezes Ren closer to his warmth.

"Takanosuke, you are squeezing me too tightly."

Takanosuke feels a rush of heat color to his cheeks as he releases his firm hug on her. "I… I'm sorry, Ren. I didn't mean to hug you so tightly. It is just…"

"It is okay, Takanosuke." Ren reassures with a warm smile on her pretty face. She rests his hand on his right cheek with the palm of her hand. "I know you will be here for me and my baby. I appreciate your friendship."

Takanosuke groans in disappointment. "Ren, I was hoping that we, you and me, could be more than 'just friends'."

Ren arches her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Takanosuke, it is fine. This child is not Kite's, Zero's or your responsibility. It is Kira's responsibility. I know that I don't want to be with Kira, but he cannot be some 'sugar daddy' with no responsibilities."

"Fair enough, Ren." Takanosuke replies with a soft smile on his face as he shrugs his shoulders in defeat. He swiftly grabs a hold of her left wrist and pulls her into a heartfelt embrace once more.

"Takanosuke,"

"Ren, that is one trait about your personality that I truly admire about you."

"Takanosuke."

"If you ever need some help with your child. I will work very hard for you and your baby to survive. I know for certain that no good for nothing 'sugar daddy'." Takanosuke said deeply inhaling her sweet strawberry scented-shampoo that is left in her blond hair. "Kira is not going to go out of his way to help you, Ren. I can tell you that much."

Ren closes her eyes as she is secretly enjoying the warm closeness to her closest beyblade rival. "Thank you, Takanosuke."

Takanosuke slightly leans back from their hug. He tilts her chin using his curled forefinger and lightly pressed thump at the base of her chin. His baby blue eyes stare deeply into her lovely honey-brown eyes. He barely takes notice to her eyelids fluttering ever so slightly.

Takanosuke leans his head downwards to plant his soft lips on her glossy lips for a soft swift kiss. "Ren, will you please reconsider my offer?" He asks intertwining his fingers with hers in a playful manner. He leans his forehead against hers.

Ren feels her cheeks grow rosy. "I… I do have some feelings for you, Takanosuke." She slightly admits her feelings as she lowers her gaze to watch their fingers playfully intertwining. "It was when you caught me in your arms and vowed to avenge me after my battle against Sakyo."

"Sakyo…" Takanosuke lightly chuckles to himself. He stops playfully intertwining fingers with her, as he firmly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to his warmth in a protective stance.

He rests his temple against the side of her head. "Sakyo is a good guy once you get to know the 'real' him, Ren. If you become my girlfriend, we can all grow stronger together. Just the three of us."

"Are you certain that you really want to have a girlfriend that is all ready pregnant from some other guy?"

"Absolutely." Takanosuke said combing his fingers through Ren's blond hair. "Ren, I will always be by your side."

Ren closes her eyes listening to his heartbeat. "I know you will be, Takanosuke." She agrees as she hears Takanosuke have a heartfelt laugh.

Ren starts to wrap her arms around Takanosuke's neck. Takanosuke looks down at Ren as she arches her feet upwards in order to plant her lips on his.

"Mmm…" Takanosuke moans closing his eyes as he begins to lightly squeeze Ren in his firm embrace.

Takanosuke allows Ren to guide him backwards. That is until they both fall over onto her bedroom mattress. In the process of their stumble, their kiss is broken apart.

Takanosuke lightly chuckles to himself while he is lying down on her bed. He fondly combs his fingers through Ren's hair as she is leaning her body over his.

"In due time, Ren. In due time." Takanosuke reassures Ren with a light kiss on her forehead as he leans up towards her. He cups her cheek in his right hand as he rests his left elbow on her bedroom mattress. "We will be able to experience this blissful moment someday soon." He said touching his right hand on her small tummy. "As soon as this one comes to greet his mother and his step-father."

"Or her mother and her step-father." Ren adds, leaning away from over Takanosuke.

Takanosuke swiftly sits up on her bedroom mattress to grab a hold of her wrist. He pulls her back to sit on his lap as he begins to give her a heartfelt hug in his arms. "Once more, I have caught you in my arms. And I'm never going to let you go, Ren." He whispers into her ear.

Ren leans forward – still sitting on Takanosuke's lap - to grab two ribbons (green & red) from her end table. She ties the green ribbon on her pinkie finger and the red ribbon on Takanosuke's pinkie finger. "It is a symbol of our ever-lasting bond." Ren said as her cheeks became a shade of rosiness.

Takanosuke lightly chuckles to himself as he lightly squeezes her in a more endearing embrace in his arms. "I love you, Ren." He whispers into her ear. "And I always will."

Ekosi ( That is all )

AN: I know. I know. Takanosuke x Ren has a very fluffy moment here. Personally, I think they are out of character because the anime only shows one or two episodes that shows Takanosuke x Ren interactions. Meh, I tried to bring these two together. I really tried. I like the second last paragraph as it explains as to why this story is called 'ribbon tie'. Now to write more, mamapapa-shipping (Hikaru Hasama x Dynamis). Any ways review what you think.


End file.
